Estrellita
by JuliFaberryGranger
Summary: Están en clase de coro cuando Quinn cae. Definitivamente no te habías imaginado que todos se enterarían de esa aparatosa forma. One-Shot Faberry.


**Navegando por Tumblr encontré un gif de Quinn cayendose al suelo estando embarazada (sigo sin poder recordar en que capitulo de la serie sucede) y esta idea aparecio en mi cabeza. **

**La historia esta ambientada en la primer temporada, pero con mis retoques personales. **

**Cualquier comentario, duda, insulto dejen un Review.**

**Nos leemos!**

* * *

><p>Estas bailando en la sala de ensayos con los chicos, disimuladamente le das miradas a tu novia, se ve tan linda con esa blusa verde que "intenta" disimular su enorme y preciosa panza. Estas nerviosa porque hoy va a ser la última ecografía antes de que nazca tu estrellita.<p>

Estas contando los minutos que faltan para que toque la campana que anuncia el fin de clases y tú te puedas ir con Quinn al hospital.

Estas tan metida en tus pensamientos que nos ves cuando Mike se acerca corriendo a Quinn y sin querer la tira al piso, solo vuelves al mundo real cuando escuchas que a tu lado Mercedes exclama el nombre de tu rubia.

Te olvidas que estas delante de todos tus compañeros. Lo único que te importa son Quinn y tu estrellita. Corres hasta donde Quinn sigue en el piso y te agachas rápidamente a su lado.

**-¿Estás bien?** – le preguntas mientras le recorres el cuerpo con la mirada buscando sangre o algún corte. – **Quinn, ¿estás bien?** – insistes al ver que no te contesta.

**-Tranquila Rach, estoy bien.** – dice luego de unos minutos mirándote fijamente. Con una sonrisa enamorada te repite. – **Estoy bien. **

**-¿Estrellita?** – preguntas acercándote a la panza de tu novia. - **¿Estrellita está bien?** – le preguntas a Quinn mientras apoyas tu cabeza en su vientre, comprobando que tu estrellita este bien.

**-Ella está bien Rach.** – te contesta mientras te obliga a separarte de ella. – **Solo me golpeé el trasero.** – agrega con una sonrisa mientras tú, que ya estas parada, la ayudas a levantarse del piso. Una vez que ella está a tu altura, le das la vuelta y le revisas la parte trasera del cuerpo que es donde recibió el golpe. Haces un escaneo rápido y parece estar bien, por lo que la abrazas y le hablas al oído.

**-Pensé que te habías lastimado.** – dices con la voz rota, tu dramatismo a veces alcanza límites insospechados.

**-Princesa** – te dice en un susurro – **Solo fue un golpe leve. No pasó nada.** – asegura al ver que la miras desconfiada. Pone su mejor sonrisa, esa que solo te dedica a ti y tú sabes que te está diciendo la verdad. La liberas del abrazo y diriges tu mirada hacia el reloj de la habitación. Son las 14:48, por lo que solo faltan 12 minutos para que las clases finalizaran.

Cuando tu mente deja de volar nuevamente, notas el absoluto silencio que hay en el salón. Lentamente, como si de una película se tratase, giras tu cabeza en dirección a tus compañeros, encontrándote con una escena por demás divertida. Todos te miran, a ti y a Quinn, con la boca abierta, algunos con una expresión de felicidad, otros con confusión y Finn y Puck con el ceño fruncido. No entiendes muy bien el porqué, hasta que caes en la cuenta de que toda la anterior escena ha sido presenciada por todos y que ahora te encuentras tomada de la mano de Quinn.

Rápidamente giras tu cara en dirección a tu novia y ves que ella también te está mirando con el mismo gesto de horror que tú. No es que se avergüencen o algo, solo que aún no estaban preparadas para que su relación sea pública; preferían disfrutarla solamente en tu casa, cuando tus padres estaban trabajando, o cuando salían juntas a dar una vuelta por los alrededores de la ciudad.

**-Rubia, me puedes explicar la escena que acaba de armar el Hobbit. **– dice Santana alzando una ceja y cruzándose de brazos.

**-En primer lugar Santana** – empieza a hablar tu rubia fulminando a la latina con la mirada. – **Se llama Rachel. Y en segundo, solamente estaba preocupada por mi bienestar.** – dice como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo, mientras tú la miras sorprendida por su capacidad de actuar. Estas segura de que Quinn podría ser una excelente actriz, no solo por esto, sino porque cuando está delante de tus padres sabe actuar como si entre ustedes no sucediera nada, como si no estuvieran saliendo desde la semana siguiente al día que se mudó a tu casa hace unos… 4 meses.

**-Claro** – responde incrédula – **Porque todos llamamos "estrellita"** – hace el gesto de comillas con sus manos – **a tu hija.**

Diriges tu vista a tu novia y ella te la devuelve, le preguntas con la mirada si lo puedes decir y ella te contesta apretando u poco tu mano.

**-Esta bien Santana.** – dices llamando la atención de todos. – **La escena de recién fue porque estaba preocupada por mi novia y por mi estrellita.** – dices luego de tomar una respiración profunda.

**-¡¿Novia?!** – exclaman todos y al mismo tiempo comienzan a hacer preguntas. Hablan unos encima de los otros, por lo que se te hace imposible entender una palabra de lo que están diciendo.

**-¡BASTA!** – grita tu rubia logrando que todos se callen. Te encanta cuando la HBIC sale a relucir. Es sexy. – **Si quieren preguntar algo lo harán mañana y de a uno. Ahora nos tenemos que ir al hospital.** – les lanza a todos una de esas miradas que hacen que te encojas en el lugar, toma tu mano y las dirige a la salida. Antes de atravesar la puerta se da la vuelta y vuelve a hablar. – **Si esto sale de aquí dentro, me olvidaré de que son mis amigos y les lanzaré tantos Slushies que necesitaran un horno para descongelarse.**

Siguen caminando como si nada hubiese pasado, pero antes de salir revisas que no venga nadie por el pasillo y la arrinconas contra los casilleros. Te acercas lentamente y la besas. Es un beso lento y profundo. Un beso en el que le transmites todo tu amor, pero también le dices cuanto la deseas. Luego de unos minutos se separan por falta de aire, te acercas a su oído y le susurras.

**-Me gusta tu actitud de perra. **– muerdes su lóbulo. –** Es extremadamente sexy. **– dejas un largo beso en su mejilla y le tomas la mano para seguir caminando hacia la salida.


End file.
